Forbidden Fruit
by Kuraiyosei
Summary: During the battle of the rings, Gokudera's younger sister went to watch his battle against the Prince of Varia - and that's when the two met each other. Hikari caught Belphegor's interest. What's going to happen now?


_She's Hayato's younger sister, actually just thirteen. The two of them grew up together in Italy and unlike her older brother – she's actually close to Bianchi. She also knows all about Mafioso, and doesn't give a care about it at all. Hayato could've even sworn that his own younger sister doesn't care about him. _

_However, even though she doesn't care about the Mafioso, she secretly does care about her brother. But she has pride and wouldn't let that feelings get the best of her, and to prove that she cared – she decided to watch the match between her older brother and that Belphegor guy._

_Now, there she is together with Tsuna and the others, watching Hayato fight against Belphegor. While the others are worried for Hayato's life, she just remained calm wanting to know who's going to win and who's going to die._

_Suddenly, she felt a tap on her shoulder making her turn to face Yamamoto._

"**Aren't you worried for your brother?"**

_He's concerned, but the girl simply shrugged, looking back at the screen and continued watching the fight between the two._

"**Am I supposed to? I don't really see any reason why I should be worried. I trust that idiot."**

_She rolled her eyes – not that Yamamoto could see her do that anyways, and the guy remained quiet as he continued watching as well._

_They were now watching as Belphegor laughs maniacally seeing his own blood, and the girl frowned. Is he crazy? He probably is._

_She's getting bored watching the fight – there's no sense watching it knowing that no matter how much she wants to yell and curse to her brother – he wouldn't listen to her this time. Seeing the two men fought desperately for the ring._

_It's just a ring. For fuck's sake. The two idiots are going insane._

_Now – only three minutes left before the whole floor – well, maybe not the whole floor but still – only three minutes left before the bombs explode, and yet Hayato is still fighting against Belphegor. What an idiot – it seems that he's too desperate like the insane guy just to have the other half of ring._

_She walked away the moment she heard Tsuna screamed and the bomb exploded, making her ways to the hall going at the library to see the laying Belphegor holding up the ring still with a grin. She doesn't need to worry now seeing as all the hidden camera and microphone are destroyed._

_She walked closer and kneels besides him, her hands on each side of him as she blinked._

"**Oi, are you alright?"**

_Well, seems that she's more concerned to the opponent than to her older brother. Belphegor turned to face her, and since his hair is covering his eyes – she wasn't sure if he's glaring at her. But he gritted his teeth._

"**I'm not going to give you the ring!"**

_Belphegor yelled pulling out a knife ready to throw it at her, but she swat his hand away throwing the knife as she sat beside him cross-legged, not really caring that she's wearing a skirt. She arches a brow and growl lightly in annoyance._

"**You can keep the damn ring. Not that I care about that Mafioso bullcrap anyways."**

_Muttering, the woman shook her head making the wounded Prince arch a brow as well – though she wouldn't see it anyways._

"**Ushishishi~ and here I thought you're here to cheer for your brother…"**

_He gave her a grin, as he clicks the rings together becoming one and wearing them. She looked at him amuse. How the hell could he stay still awake, even though he had a tough battle and he lost bloods? _

"**Don't get me wrong, Hayato may be my older brother, yes. But I came here not to cheer for him, but to watch you idiots fight over a goddamn ring."**

_Belphegor quickly sat up, having her wrist in a tight gripped making her wince because of the pressure he's giving her wrist. He doesn't like it when someone insults him – a Prince. The girl's eyes suddenly widen, as they could here footsteps coming closer. She tried to stand up and leave, but the gripped that the Prince was giving her made her unable to move._

_Belphegor smirked, leaning closer as he whispered in her ears._

"**I'll see you again, **_**Princess.**_**"**

_He bit her neck hard making her gasped from the pain, and Bel licked the delicious metallic liquid on her neck before releasing her. Once Hikari was sure that she's free, she ran out of the library going at the different path making sure that she won't cross the others from Varia._

_Thankfully, she arrived home before her brother does, and went to her room getting her towel before going at the bathroom which is connected to her room and taking a shower. _

_It didn't take long before she was done, get dressed, and fall on her bed falling asleep…_

ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･ﾟﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･ﾟ

_She walked alone on her way to school, not bothering to go there together with her brother and Tsuna, knowing that all they will talk about is 'stupid Mafioso bullcrap' as what she would said. But Hayato, Tsuna, and Yamamoto knew that she didn't really mean those things… or maybe, she did mean it._

_The girl has multiple personality issues._

_She sighed, for some reason she couldn't stop thinking about a certain blonde Prince. There was just something about him that fascinates her. Even though she knew that he's an enemy of her brother. She couldn't stop thinking about those wicked grin, creepy bangs, and those… odd laughs that sent shiver down her spines when he chuckled at her._

_She knew the guy is dangerous – seeing as she had watched the battle last night. But that thing did not really scare her… instead, she want to meet him once again. _

_Seems that the girl is looking for danger itself…_

_She was so distract that she wasn't aware with the pair of eyes watching her – like an eagle watching its prey – hiding in the corner with that wicked grin and maniacal chuckle._

_Hikari arrived at school, and heads directly to the Disciplinary Committee office. It's the place where she spends the day not wanting to attend to any subjects – and surprisingly enough – Hibari would let her stay._

_Maybe because their names sounds similar. Like Toshiro and Juushiro, and now – this damned of a writer can't help but wonder why she compared Hibari and Hikari to Toshiro and Juushiro. Probably because those are the names that entered her mind while typing these._

_Other reason why Hibari lets Hikari stayed there is because whenever he's on patrol, she would take Hibird to him and play with Hibird. She's like a sister he'd never have. Maybe if she wasn't Hayato's younger sister he would adopt her. _

_Too bad, so sad…_

_Seeing as her friend wasn't there, Hikari shook her head and exits the room, deciding to go at the game center instead and spend her day there. She's sure that Hayato would get mad at her once he found out about her skipping school, and she grinned with the thought of him grounding her – Bianchi suddenly appearing to stand up for her and her older brother would faint._

_She laughed out loud on her way at the game center, attracting people's attention but she ignored them and continued chuckling. _

_Thirty minutes of walking and she finally arrived there, seeing some of her playmates whom she met while playing at the game center – gave her a nod and smile, making her return the gesture to them. She walked over to the guy name Ryuusouke – her best buddy and rival when it comes to playing arcade games, watching him fought billiards against someone._

_Looking at Ryuusouke's opponent – she gasped and stared at the guy wide eyed. Suddenly rushing towards him, dragging him away from Ryuusouke who stared at them oddly, taking the man with her somewhere – where it's secure and private._

"**What are you doing here, Adult Lambo!?"**

_She asked irritated – of course she knew about him. Adult Lambo looked at her like he's going to fell asleep anytime soon, making her back away slightly – fearing that if that really happened – he's going to fall on her and Hayato wouldn't like that when he saw it – and might punch the poor young Lambo on the head._

"**Hmm… I guess the younger me was sleeping and crawled into the ten year bazooka. Since I got bored doing nothing in Tsuna's room, I decided to have some fun. What about you, Hikari? Shouldn't you be at school right now?"**

_The adult, lazy looking Lambo asked making her turned away and laughed, scratching the back of her neck._

"**Eheh… I don't feel like going at school, and since Hibari wasn't there… I decided to go here."**

_She was caught off guard when Adult Lambo wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her to him, giving the girl a grin, his one eye closed._

"**Let's play a game, then!"**

_Before she could even object – he had already dragged her into DDR, and since Hikari love DDR – she decided to accept the challenge, and they started playing – the crowds circling around them amaze. The two teen's grinning._

_At least someone has the same interest as her – maybe whenever she's bored she should just call for the Adult Lambo and challenge him into DDR and billiards. The lazy looking guy seems to enjoy the two as well._

_Sadly, Hikari lose a step – making the adult Lambo smirked and the girl to pout as she loses the game. They left, deciding to go at the food court – since the two of them are hungry. Adult Lambo left and Hikari sat at the available table. When the guy came back, he has a burger, fries, and strawberry sundae. _

_They began eating while telling stories – ignoring the people's stare who were too busy wondering if the two is a couple or not, since they actually looks good together. It's actually Hikari who is doing the talking, while Adult Lambo does the listening; sometimes he would also ask some questions._

_And, as if sensing the danger – adult Lambo stopped eating and looked at her, and when she blinked her and Adult Lambo are both running – with the girl confuse not knowing where they are going and why are they running away._

_Something shiny suddenly went passed them – making the two stop running with the adult Lambo standing in front of her. Hikari froze seeing the familiar knife on the floor._

"**Ushishi~ hello Princess~"**

_A familiar voice said, as a familiar guy with blonde locks and a tiara on the head walked towards them, playing with a knife on his forefinger giving them that wicked grin._

"**Why are you with **_**him, **_**Princess? Shishi~"**

_Belphegor threw a knife at them again – and the Adult Lambo jumped to Hikari bringing them both down to the ground. The sight in front of Belphegor annoyed him; no one – other than Prince – can touch his Princess._

"**Shishishi~ you sure do wishes to die early, aren't ya? No one touches **_**my Princess**_**."**

_He was about to pull out another knife – but suddenly the adult Lambo on top of Hikari went back to the young Lambo, who stared at the Prince fearfully and hide behind Hikari._

"**It's much easier killing you that way…. Shishishi~"**

"**Lambo… I have a plan, make sure you run."**

"**But - "**

"**No buts now run!"**

_Hikari yelled seeing Belphegor walking closer to them – Lambo run away reluctantly, and when Belphegor was about to throw a knife – Hikari suddenly ran towards him and stopped him with a kiss, making his gripped on the weapon loosens and a clank of metal that hit the ground was heard, his arms wrapping immediately around her waist._

_Her eyes closed – the blush visible on her face making the Prince smirked and his arms tightened around her. His wet tongue part her mouth, slipping it inside, his tongue meting hers making her moaned. Their instincts are the only thing that they're both following. _

_Taking a step and pushing her against the wall without breaking the kiss, he began kissing her jaw, her chin, and down to her neck. His tongue brushing against her neck before biting giving her a love bite – and she gasped in surprised at the sudden pain and pleasure as Belphegor suck on the wound, sucking her blood like a hungry vampire._

"_**Are you sure they're here**_**?!"**

_They heard Hayato's worried voice yelled to someone – who sounded like the young Lambo. Belphegor growled and stopped giving her a love bites – content at the ones he had given her._

"**I'll see you later, Princess… Ushishishi~"**

_He gave her a peck on the lips, and when she blinked Belphegor was gone – and her brother appeared running towards her panting._

"**Are you alright? What did that bastard do to you!?"**

_She turned to face him and grinned, pointing at her neck. Hayato's eyes widen and turned pale._

"_**What the hell!?**_**"**

ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･ﾟﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･ﾟ

_After school she went directly to her home and did her homework, and right after that she just laid on her bed, thinking about the kiss, wondering why did she kissed him. _

_The girl chuckled remembering her older brother scolding her, telling her she shouldn't let an enemy kissed her and gave her marks, and that she shouldn't enjoy it. It wasn't her fault that the insane Prince is a good kisser and knows how to set the girl on the mood…_

_She had told her older sister Bianchi – who doesn't mind and only told her that it's part of growing up._

_Right._

_She rolled onto her stomach, yawning as she closed her eyes wanting to sleep, but her instincts are telling her not to do so. Instead, she had a staring contest against the wall not noticing that her windows opened and someone walked in to her room._

"**Shishishi… whatever did the wall do to you, Princess?"**

_She quickly sat up startled, turning to face where the voice came from. The grinning Prince was standing at the middle of her room, his hands placed casually on the pocket of his jeans. He walked closer going to her bed and plopped down, his hands folded behind his head using them as pillows._

"**Bel? What are you doing here?"**

"**I'm here for my Princess."**

_He grinned pulling her down next to him wrapping his arms around her. She sigh content. Even though she knew that he's an enemy, she just simply feels safe around him. And nothing could ruin this moment – not even her brother and sister, or any other from Mafioso._

_She had fallen in love in a short amount of time – she had fallen in love the night they met each other at the library when Belphegor was fighting her older brother._

"**Princess?"**

"**Hm?"**

"**Can I kiss you?"**

_Belphegor asked, not in his usual childish manners matching with his odd – sexy – laughed, but a mature, and serious Belphegor. Hikari blinked and blushed – before a smile formed upon her lips._

"**On one condition, though…"**

"**What is it?"**

"**May I see your eyes?"**

_It was silence, and Belphegor hover above her, caressing her cheek affectionately._

"**Yes."**

"**Then, the answer is yes. You can kiss me."**

_The Prince leaned down to her, as she brushed her hand to his bangs and stared at his cool and loyal eyes mesmerize by them. Belphegor finally pressed his lips against her and they both closed their eyes. The kiss wasn't forceful and rough – it's the opposite which actually surprised her. _

_The kiss was firm and gentle, so soft – as if he knew that she's a fragile thing that can be easily broken, and as if he's afraid that he might break her. Pulling away slowly – inhaling each other's intoxicating scent – Hikari opened her eyes and smiled._

"**You're mine, Princess. And when the right time comes, I will make you my bride. Ushihi~"**

_He grinned slipping a ring into her left ring finger – as if they're already married. The same ring that Belphegor is wearing on his left ring finger as well, making it look like they're already married. Hikari smiled and pulled him closer – kissing his lips once again – in which he happily return._

_They were like Adam and Eve. Adam and Eve were told not to eat the apple – but they didn't listen and still ate the forbidden fruit. Resulting them of dying._

_Belphegor and Hikari are not supposed to love each other, seeing as her brother and Belphegor are enemies. But they still listen to their heart and love each other completely. Breaking the rules because of their foolishness just like Adam and Eve._

_Besides, who could resist the forbidden fruit? We all know that the forbidden fruit tastes the sweetest…_


End file.
